Aladdin's Time in Egypt
by Zane Fox
Summary: Aladdin never felt right in his time until something happen and find himself in the old world. He now must fight monster and love women. Large Harem. In Egypt instead of Agrabah. Request of Edowdle. He have been a great help in creating this fic. SO give thank to him as well
1. Trip in time

Aladdin never felt right in his time until something happen and find himself in the old world. He now must fight monster and love women. Large Harem. In Egypt instead of Agrabah. Request of Edowdle. He have been a great help in creating this fic. SO give thank to him as well.

Highway noise roaring over the city of Philadelphia, smog heavy in air. Traffic move through the day as it always had been for city build from the very beginning. Within the traffic, a school bus travel through the metal puzzle board. The students within traveling from high school and onto the nearby airport. The class is the Egyptian language class and since they all did so well on their test on Egypt language, the school decide to treat them to a week trip to Egypt itself. Everyone chattering away in exciting to get on the plane. The bus driver love taking these language classes as he get to hear and learn few word in whatever the langue that the class had studies for. Smiling at the world of Egypt, he couldn't help remember seeing those sexy belly dancer that he seen on the late night show. They was all lucky brat, oh well.

Looking in the mirror, scanning over the head of the wild teenagers that making him feel sorry for the teachers and parents that is overseeing the trip like any other field trip that he had drove in the past. However, he noticed that one teen in the back. "Weird, he is not full of energy or eager like the other are."

The lone quiet teen in the back from the other chattering teen, he was dressed in clothes that have see better days. The young man is well tan with black hair and blue eye. He look out the window with indifferent air about him, growing up mostly on the street since his mother disappear long ago when he was a child and his father is a drunk. He spend his day, roaming the street, learning the trick. He know how to pickpocket anyone he wish to with ease. He used to run with a group of teen before they all spread out too much from many reasons such as arrested, moving away, better school, gang which he wouldn't join. But, in the good old day, they all ran the roof of the city in the thrill, in other word, he is good at parlour and still kept in practice of it.

Letting out a sigh in memory of missed days of his youth with his old friend, he missed the question of his bully, "...what?"

"I said...are you going to lick the window, Aladdin? It would suit you well." Bob, the long time bully and quarterback of his school laugh in such a dork way causing his buddies around him to laugh as well. Aladdin wasn't sure if they was laughing because he is laughing and will beat them up if they don't, the joke was funny to them somehow to them or how he laugh….Aladdin was leaning toward how Bob laugh.

He rolls his eye at the poor joke, not sure why Bob like to pick on him but he hadn't really touch him other then grabbing his collar now and then to breathe on his face. And honestly, Aladdin don't really care to know why. He look back out the window to watch the scene rolls by. For some odd reason, Aladdin never could make friend when his old friend group broke up and when he become young man. He don't know why but he had always felt like he was in wrong place or time….no. Not like he in trouble, which he is almost all the time, but rather...it's more of being in the wrong era. He always enjoy the story of old fairy tale. From the time of the genie of 1001 night to king of the desert or pharaohs. as they call themselves. To the time where the world wasn't being overrun with the human and their greed to weapon such as gun and nuke. He've like those weapon as they are too quick to harm and no fun to battle or not a drop of honor in a bang, bang, drop and you're dead. No, he love the story of sword fight and bow. The story of magic and true mystery. The honor and the cunning of the sword grinding against another sword and the strength to pull the bow. The surprise of new land and people. The time was simple and the world was also still unknown to all. The era that he unluckily been born in, all he had to do is look up on the net and he could just look into a pool to see naked sunbathing lady from space. That lost its luster quickly. Closing his eye, making a wish that he made at least once day ever since he was a kid, he wish to be in the time when the world was simpler then now and not as boring. He wish to be in the correct time or era.

The brake of the bus squeal in warning of slowing down to stop. Everyone look out to see the airport's parking lot coming up. Everyone began to gathering their item and putting into their carry on bag while the teacher going over the rules.

With a long blink of eyes, Aladdin and his school mates was high in the air to travel to land of the king of sand and tomb, Egypt.

In the air, Aladdin luckily sit at the widow seat, looking out the window to stare at the rolling cloud. Oh, how he enjoy being high from the boring and rotting world below. All he really want though to be in the open air and alone from thousand people in the tightly cramped and sale air room.

Before he knew it, his eyes drop closes and his mind drift off to the never Neverland.

Instead of Peter Pan guiding him to the dream of fun that he sometime have, it was something else this time around. His hand is being pulls by a beautiful woman through the crowd. The people around him dressed in such a odd but old way feel to it. The area even felt off as he couldn't see anything of advance that human race have made in history. No, he was seeing oil lamp, Palm trees leaf in hand of strangely but exotic girls, fanning people on carrying bed that is being carry upon the shoulder of men in loincloths. He see market of spice, animal, and even people being sold. Looking around in wonder until he remember that he is being lead by something in front of him. He couldn't tell who is leading him, just the sight of her back….and her ass. His eye wouldn't leave the beautiful full heart shape ass….until a fire blast next to him. Jumping in slight fright and surprise, he find that fire came from the person blowing fire from his lip with the help of his bottle...fire breather, they're called if he remember right. Nearby was a man laying on a board with three inches nails. He almost stop to stare in shock of someone sleeping on it, but quickly move when he see a woman next to him playing a flue to a snake….a very poison snake. He want to get away from the cobra that standing up, very close to the lady. Looking back to the wonderful ass….shaking his head and using all of his strength to look up to find her hair is purple and long, almost down to her sexy as…...he was lost once again to view the leading lady behind while she lead him to who know where.

Sudden, he find himself face first in the sand, Aladdin blink to find himself not around people anymore but out in the desert. Turning around to find there is nothing but sand, not even a blip of a city that he was just in. Hearing a whisper, he turn to find the girl that was pulling his hand. His mind stop when he lay his eye on her beauty.

Her long purple hair is tied up high with golden band, allowing it to hang down her back. Almost as she could used her hair as an whip. She wear red bra and loose pant which seem like it might be made of silk. On her arm, there was a large golden bracelets, matching the one in her hair. She watch him with her blue eye and smiling her purple lip. She stand in the moonlight, the light kissing her light tan skin.

But before he really drank in her beauty, the sand next to her burst up. Creating a small sandstorm, blinding Aladdin. Quickly as it came, quickly it left to relieve a very large tiger head shape in sand. He look up with his mouth open in shock to find the eyes glowing white and staring at him….no...not staring...judging him. He don't know why but he could feel the tiger's eyes borrowing into his soul, seeing if he was worthy of something. All he could hope that he was worthy enough to keep his life since the teeth's is scary huge, long as two of him and wide as he laying down. Even they may be made of sand, it still look sharp to him. But even with the fear of being bitten, he stare back, swallowing his fear. Letting the giant feline creation into his mind.

Few moment passed until the brightly eyes shine down little. The tiger shock him once more when it move it's lip, "He is worthy."

Before he could ask worthy for what, the tiger's mouth open. Air rushing out around him and the light shine out, blinding him again. When he could see, within the mouth was a floating large golden wrist bracket. It is wide and large gem sharply in the middle with many smaller gem around it.

The voice whisper again in his ear, turning his head to find the girl next to him. "You need to find me."

"How?"

"Find that bond." She point to the float golden brackets. "Find it and you will find me." She lean in, laying a light kiss on his lip.

Opening his mouth to ask her name, the sandy ground shook. He look down, his feet rapidly being suck into the sand. He look back to the girl to scream for help when his knees and his hip being sunk. She stand little by, watching.

"Find the bond." She whisper one last time as his head covers by the sand.

Aladdin jerk awake to find the plane was landing. Looking around to find nobodies notices him or anyone like the girl that he just dream.

When the door open up to allow everyone to leave. The teachers went first while the parents was behind the group of teens. Aladdin follow in the back, deep in thought since that was the most intense dream that he ever had. He could swear that he was truly in that place. The smell, feel and the sound was all so real.

"Master" A familiar voice whisper in his ear, jerking his head around. He look in slight wonder in search for the owner of the seducing voice. Indeed, the mystery girl was there. Moving around in the crowd, disappearing when something come between them and reappearing elsewhere. "Find the lonely one." With that last whisper, the girl disappear for good at the time.

Aladdin look around in daze until he heard one of the parent call out to him to catch up. He play it off as being in a new area which the pair of parent nods in understand since they already had to call few other teen to keep up with them.

As the time went one, they went to the good hotels and unpack for the few weeks stay. They went to the many cafe around the hotel, to the museum, to many places. While everyone enjoy the trip with eager, Aladdin's heart and mind wasn't fully in the trip. He kept seeing the mystery female and it didn't help that she also kept whisper into his ear, repeating same thing. It was confusing him and also giving him grief due to hard-on that he kept having and having to hide the fact from the adult around him. For last few days ever since he was on the place, the dream was returning, always the same. Just becoming more real then the last.

Right now, the class is riding along the road out into the hot desert. They are heading to a tomb that they been allow to visit since it had been declare safe from trap. Aladdin tilt his head in confuse as he look out the window. He watching the girl from his wonderful dream appearing many time on the side of the road. Each time, she was jump in what it look to him, glee filled face. Wondering what got her all happy until he barely heard teachers giving lesson about the tomb that they about to visit. Turning to Mr. John Musker.

the legend went as he understand it that lonely queen did had a king but he died young. However he left behind a daughter so the queen raised her and did not take another king. She instead let her daughter become the queen when she marry and help raised their children while being a adviser for the king and queen. She still didn't let another man take her hand in married into her old age and death. She is also sometime nicknamed the Lonely One.

Aladdin understand then of why his secret friend was very happy. He is heading for the clue that she gave him. With renew sense, he was bouncing in his seat when they slow to stop in front of the tomb.

Everyone pour out of the bus and into the dry heat but Aladdin didn't even notice how hot it was. His eye was train on the doorway to the clue that he kept being given. Barely hearing the teacher giving the rule of the tour before giving the command to the local tomb digger. Everyone follow him into the stone building, Aladdin for once, wasn't in the back of the group but rather in the very front.

They turn and twist around the turn and corner of the maze that would lead them to the tomb. The guide explain of the reason why hallway was so much as a maze but Aladdin already tune him out. Barely getting the gist of safety against the tomb robber since the king and queen was buried with gold and treasure.

Before long after some more turn, they was stand in front of the resting site of the Lonely One. Aladdin look around for anything that would explain about the clue hunt that he somehow gotten into. Everyone left to look at more history about the queen of the tomb.

All but one, Aladdin stare at the sarcophagus in shock as it wink at him. Barely, the hand move to motion him closer. Part of his mind was telling him to get the hell out of there but his body couldn't resit since something took ahold of him and move him forward. With another wink, the door of the sarcophaguses open up. Looking into the dark, Aladdin barely made out a mummy. Tilting his head in confuse which quickly turn to fear when he saw the mummy's bandage unwrap and snare him. It pull him to her so quickly that he didn't have moment to scream. The door of the resting bed close behind him, eye shake in sheer fear. He hear faint movement.

The mummy lean closer, raspy whisper to him, "I take you to her. Now you must finish the hunt. Find her as she need you." The last of the bandage swirl around his head, covering his eye.

And a snap and a jerk, Aladdin find himself to have a feel of free falling. He couldn't see anything but he didn't feel the bandage wrapping him anymore. Suddenly, a flash of light and bang, he felt a hard jerk to the ground but with soft landing and sound of shrieking. Opening his eyes to look around. He was in a room of many pillows of different shape, size and colors. Many ribbon and curtain hang from the ceiling. Feeling his ground, he find that it was very large firm pillow that have similar build to beanbags. Hearing a noise behind him, tilting his head back to see upside down view of three girls in silky see through clothes.

"... Now I know that I just died and gone to heaven." Causing the girls to blush. "May I have the name of the angels in front of me?"

One of the girls replies with, "I'm Anna, and this is my sister, Elsa and Rapunzel. And you are in our room, handsome."

Aladdin look around to find that it was indeed a room fitted for female. throwing a small fit, "Why always the pretty girls get the best room?"

"He he he, well I don't know bu-...the guard is coming. Hide him girls." Anna start to say something but cut off when she heard the footstep of their guard and neither of the girls wants to see this cute man get kill since no men is allow in their personal room. Anna and Elsa grab him while Rapunzel lay down on her side, letting her hair out around her. The two girls pull Aladdin under the hair and covers to the point that Aladdin would easily be mistook for a pillow that her hair is laying on.

the guards walk in, "What was that?"

"We don't know. There was a strange noise outside on the roof nearby."

"Well, we best do a check over in here so mistress wont get mad at us for not making sure someone break in here." The girls shrug as it is common for their room to be periodic check though, this round was little heavy breath for them. Few of the time, one or the other guard came very close to stepping on Aladdin if wasn't for Rapunzel's long hair and they know that they are never to step on her hair.

"Well, boys?" Else ask with the bored look.

"There is nobodies in here as usually . We will leave you to your business." The last guard mention as he close the door when he step out of their room.

All three of the girls waits with a based breath until they couldn't hear anything from the loudly and noisy guard. letting out a breath when they know that they was in clear for now. They all turn to the new person in their room, pulling the golden hair off.

Aladdin laying on his back, with his arm behind his head, "Hi again. My name is Aladdin and what the hell just happen to me?"

**So what you all think so far. There will be more and yes, even the song will be coming. For the three girls, you will see what they look like in later time. **

**Please, review as us Author live on that stuff. **


	2. Update

Sorry about this. I will remove this soon. Now, I not leaving any of my fic behind. I just having problem with my fic by way of my tablet is kinda...broken...in way. It is long story.

Anyway, the point is that the tablet have my file with all of the fic that I was working on. So Thank to that, I had to dig out my big laptop out and find out that it cant upload Google Docs to get to my fic files.

So I having to working little harder to retype it all up or just redo the chapter that I had ready which that going to suck **************.

SO give me little time and I will have a fic or two coming out for a update or new story. Denpend on my mood...lol.

More review I get on a fic, the better my muse for that fic. so review and holla up some idea or something that you might like to see happen. I do read and take in what you, reader, say most of time

And for the people that say my gammar suck...well. TELL ME WHERE IT AT AND I CAN SEE ABOUT FIXING IT SINCE PART OF THE REASON OF WHY I'M HERE IS TO BETTER THAT PART OF ME. YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS FLAMER THAT SAYING I JUST SUCK OR NEED TO QUIT.

For the flamer. one word for you and work it out...BITEME.

Now I done with my rant. please review so I know which story to updates sooner and thank you for your time. Sorry for being so slow but life is life.


End file.
